crusaderfandomcom-20200213-history
Crusader: No Remorse/Mission 8
Debriefing ;Quentin Maxis:Congratulations on a job well done, Captain. Countless Citizens unknowingly owe their lives to you. I hear that there were complications during your extraction. We have been unable to determine if this was coincidence, or more work from your unit's spy. If it was, he's learned to vary the signal to evade detection. You should know that Senator Snell escaped last night. We have not yet determined the circumstances of his release. However, before he left our hospitality, the Senator informed us that the Consortium is building some sort of orbiting weapons platform. We have no facts beyond that, but we're checking into it. Maxis, out. WEC News Though many citizens have reported seeing a bright flash in the vicinity of Powell Military Base, the government has issued a statement that nothing serious happened. Early reports by alarmists claiming to have witnessed a small mushroom cloud over the base were wholly inaccurate, as our spokesperson has confirmed that it was actually the remnants of the fireworks display the base was hosting to celebrate recent Consortium victories over the Resistance. Unfortunately, due to a small accident, the base will be closed to the public for the next two years. Bar ;Nicholas Cardova:I suppose I should thank you, Captain. I might even let you call me Yo-Yo. Your soiree last night earned me back Corporal status. You Consortium folks really know how to party. That was the biggest explosion I've ever seen in my life. Why, I think I even saw Sergeant Brooks smile. Don't tell her I told you. I might end up back as Private. if you know what I mean. ;Troy Reaves:I'm glad you made it out of there, Tin Man. I really am. I have no idea what gave those Troopers the idea to cut their jump pads off from their power grid. I mean, they went-up with their own nerve gas. They couldn't get out. I don't know, maybe it was standing orders or something... Briefing ;Stephon Ely:One of our informants, a research scientist working out of the WEC's armor and weapons division, has been discovered. He's in maximum security detainment, pending execution. His termination is delayed until he finishes his project. He's fed us invaluable information for a number of years and you are to expedite his immediate release. This is your assignment because you've already met the man. Once you have located Prof. Willmar, and his invention, Reaves will contact you with extraction coordinates. If you have any further questions, consult you DataLink. Dismissed, Captain. Objectives *Liberate Professor Willmar from WEC prison Cutscenes ;Joseph Willmar:You again? What have I done to deserve this? What?! Central put me in here! So what are you here for now? To watch the execution as well? Or could it be ... at last, that Maxis finally believes me when I tell him that I can't be a spy? He should leave that up to you. Be sure to get the prototype, and we can be on our way... ;Troy Reaves:Stand by, Tin Man. This one's gonna take me a few seconds. It's on a classified hub and I need to re-route my power or I'll set off alarms from here to Houston. Oh, damn, the net just went down! All right, hang on, while I switch over to another grid... Okay, that should do it. Send the Professor through. Wizard, out. ;Willmar:What's happening to me?! Something's wrong! No, no! Stop the beam! I can't... No... Ahhhhhaaaaa... ;Reaves:That's never happened before. Abort jump, Tin Man. Something's wrong. You've got to get out of there right now! All right, I cannot extract you at this pad. Teleport pad compromised. Do NOT attempt to teleport. I'm re-wiring the communications grid right now. Proceed to the other jump pad on Level 3! Wizard, out. Epilogue ;Nathaniel Draygan: I trust the rebels didn't injure you too severely, Senator. ;Everett Snell: What could I do, Mr. Chairman? How could anyone... one man, have walked through WEC security like that? ;Draygan:We all have our lack of foresight, Senator. And you have been under a great deal of strain recently. The destruction of the stockpile will mean a delay in the Resistance's demise. No doubt the World Congress will be looking for someone to pin the blame on. ;Snell:I understand, Chairman. That's very considerate of you... ;Draygan:Oh, just one moment, Senator. It's six o'clock, and I never miss the WorldView headlines. We must keep abreast of the news, you know. ;Josh Starns:In an attack aimed at derailing the efforts of the Enders Orbital Facility, Resistance forces seized control of the Farpark Data Processing Center. But WEC forces acted quickly, and the facility was retaken after a bloody skirmish in which all the rebels were killed. The only confirmed casualty was Senator Snell, who was there on a fact-finding tour. ;Snell:What are they talking about? I don't understand... I don't know where they got their information. I've never heard of the Farpark Center! And I am certainly not... Wait! You told me you would recommend early retirement! ;Draygan:Oh, but I already have, Senator. Yes, we all have our lack of foresight. Mine was in thinking that you were competent. Fortunately, once our true weapon comes on-line, I can deal with the Resistance once and for all. And move on. But, for now, you're retired... Senator. category:No Remorse missions